A Touch of Chocolate
by TheCompositionNotebook
Summary: Seven of the most important moments in Remus's life. And they've all got one thing in common. Chocolate. This will be a seven-shot. Hope you guys like it!
1. On the Train

**Here's chapter one! Hope you guys like the story! =D**

* * *

Remus sat himself down on one of the seats in the compartment, looking out the window at the people still milling around the platform. He absentmindedly pulled his wand out of his pocket, fingering the swirl that had been carved into the wood. He stared down at it for a few seconds, a shaky smile on his face. This was really happening.

He got up again, pulling his battered trunk down from up in the storage compartment and setting it on the floor. He opened it up and started sifting through the contents, smiling at each item he picked up. He felt the smooth, heavy metal of his cauldron and he pulled it out from under a pair of black robes. He stuck his hands inside and pulled out the potion making kit he had bought a few weeks ago, opening the doors and examining all of the different ingredients for the hundredth time. The powders, the vials of liquids, the insects and organs from other animals. As many times as he looked at them all, he couldn't help but be fascinated by them each time.

He closed the doors and stuffed the kit back into the cauldron, burying it under the robes again. He then sifted through the books he had bought, pulling out the charms one, which he thought looked particularly interesting. He flipped through the pages a little bit, looking at the different spells and wand movements he was going to be learning. Excitement flooded through him as he flipped each separate page, seeing something new, something different.

After a few minutes more of reading through the pages, he gently closed the book and put it back on the stack. Then he reached in and grabbed out his brass telescope. He was truly excited to start learning about Astronomy. The stars, the planets, the galaxy. He was almost excited to learn about the cycles of the moon as well, though he felt like it might be a problem. What if someone in his class put the pieces together while they studied?

He shook his head a little and wrapped the telescope back up, putting it near the bottom of his trunk. He wasn't going to think about that right now. He was on the train. On his way to Hogwarts. He plucked one of his work hats off of the top of the pile of clothes and fastened it onto his head. He grinned as he looked into the chipped mirror fastened to the trunk's lid, seeing the pale and sandy-haired boy grin back at him.

He put the hat back, smoothing everything out as neatly as he could before closing the lid again. He locked his trunk back up before managing to shove it back up into the storage compartment. That was the third time he had done that today, just open it up and look at everything inside. Simply because he was so excited.

It was his first day of school. The day he had thought for his entire life wouldn't ever come. Because of his 'condition', he had been told he wouldn't ever be allowed to go. _It was too dangerous, _they told him. _We can't risk other students getting hurt._

However, Dumbledore had fought for him. He had worked out everything, and now, he was on his way to school. He'd get to go to classes, learn magic, sleep in a dormitory. He wasn't quite sure about making friends yet, having always been a quiet person. Who would want to be friends with that weird kid who always disappeared once a month? But that didn't really matter to him. He was too happy to just be sitting on the train to care.

"Excuse me," a voice from the doorway asked. Remus turned around and saw a boy about his age with lots of messy hair and glasses peering into his compartment. "Are those seats taken?"

Remus quickly shook his head, moving his jacket off of one of them.

"Do you mind?" the boy asked, walking in a little bit.

"No, go ahead," Remus answered, smiling politely. He watched as the boy sat down, and two others followed him in. The boy with the messy hair seemed to be good friends with one of them, who had dark hair and steel grey eyes. He wore a grin on his face that he shared with messy hair boy. They sat next to each other. The other boy was smaller and plumper, with small watery eyes. He sat down and watched the two friends with something almost like adoration.

Remus quickly turned back to the window, pleased to see that the train station was starting to fall behind them. His heart gave a little excited leap. He must have grinned as well, because the boy with the steel colored eyes asked, "What're you so happy about?"

Remus turned once he realized that he was being addressed. He was surprised; he didn't think anyone would've wanted to talk to him. "Nothing. I'm just excited," he answered.

"Aren't we all?" the messy haired boy asked.

Remus nodded in response.

"I'm James, by the way. What's your name?"

"Remus," he answered. He smiled again, thinking about what was happening. This boy was being so kind to him.

"Hello Remus," the boy grinned. "Good to meet you. That's Sirius, by the way, and Peter's over by you."

The steely eyed boy, Sirius, gave him a cheeky grin as he was introduced, and the plump boy, Peter, gave a little wave. Remus smiled and waved in response.

As the train snaked farther and farther through the countryside, taking them on their way, Remus fell into conversation with the three other boys. It made him unreasonably happy. They talked about a lot of things, from Quidditch to what they were most eager to learn about at school.

When the candy trolley came around at lunch time, the boys all eagerly jumped up and bought themselves a few snacks. He noticed that James seemed to like pumpkin pasties and cauldron cakes over the other candies, while Sirius bought nothing but Bertie Bott's Beans and Licorice Wands. Peter bought a little box of squeaking mice candies, smiling as he popped one into his mouth.

Remus stared at the selection of treats in front of him before deciding what he wanted. He quickly bought a large chocolate bar, a package of chocoballs, and a few chocolate frogs, passing over the coins he fished from his pocket. When he got back to his seat, he laid everything out in front of him.

"Do you like chocolate, then?" James asked, amused.

"I love chocolate," Remus answered, opening one of the chocolate frogs. He bit a chunk of, and smiled as the sweet chocolate began to melt from the heat of his mouth.

"Do you collect the cards?" Sirius asked, and when Remus shook his head Sirius grinned. "Well, I do. Do you think I could have a look at the ones you get and see if I don't have them?"

"Sure!" Remus said brightly. He pulled the card out of the packaging, giving it a glance. He stopped when he saw it was of Dumbledore.

He had to thank the man who was staring up at him from the card with an amused little smile. Without him, he wouldn't be making friends, wouldn't be having fun. He'd still be stuck in his house, sitting by himself, holed up in his room.

"Do you have Dumbledore?" Remus asked.

"Oh, yeah. I've got like three of him," Sirius said. Remus nodded and turned back to the card. Dumbledore winked up at him, his eyes twinkling.

"Thank you," Remus whispered quietly. The picture nodded and smiled, the edges of the fantastic mustache going up slightly.

"What was that?" James asked.

"Hm? Oh, nothing," Remus said. He slipped the card into his pocket, intending to keep it safe.

Sirius offered him a few every flavor beans, and he carefully approached a bright yellow one. It luckily turned out to be lemon, and he sighed in relief. They had all had a good time trying the different beans, shrieking in disgust at the gross ones and grinning with pleasure at the good ones.

They rode the rest of the way, talking and laughing, unaware that they had just formed one of the most troublesome friendships that Hogwarts ever saw.

* * *

**If you guys review, I'll get Remus to share his chocolate with you! XD**


	2. Honeydukes

**Thanks for the reviews and everything guys! I appreciate it! =D**

**Now, here's chapter two! Hope you guys like it just as much as chapter one!**

* * *

"James! Slow down!" Remus yelled, half tripping over his own feet. James had him by the arm and was dragging him excitedly down the road towards the wizarding village, Hogsmede. Sirius was following along behind just as energized, while Peter trailed along after them all, bouncing eagerly.

"No! You hurry up!" James said, grinning. "We've got to get you there! You're gonna love it so much!"

"Yeah, you're gonna be in heaven!" Sirius added, clapping him on the shoulder as they reached the main road.

Remus rolled his eyes a bit. His two friends had both been to Hogsmede before, their parents having taken them while they were out doing their shopping or whatnot. Remus had never been, however, and they were both adamant that he would be completely amazed by the candy store, Honeydukes.

Honestly, in Remus's mind, it couldn't possibly live up to the standard that they had set. They had been talking about it since the first day of school, both promising he would be astonished at the hundreds of amazing candies. Especially the chocolates. They knew chocolate was his favorite, and they'd been talking it up so much that he had to be a little bit doubtful.

They dragged him down the center of the street, his head swiveling around as he tried to take in the sight of all the different stores and buildings. They took him right up to the door and James finally let go of him, grinning like an idiot. Remus rubbed his arm slightly and looked up at the colorful building in front of him. He supposed it looked welcoming enough.

He took one last look at his friends, who were all watching him excitedly, before dubiously pushing the door open. What he saw inside was certainly fantastic.

The rows and rows of candy in jars and boxes stood out to him at first, the bright and colorful packaging drawing him in. The brilliant reds, greens, oranges, and pinks of the gummy candies, and the rainbow swirls in the biggest lollipops he had ever seen. They were most likely bigger than his head.

Then he saw the Bertie Bott's Beans, sitting in a huge barrel next to some liquorice wands, which were perched close to a display of acid pops. He walked down the shelves, thinking of fellow Gryffindor Lily Evans, whom he was friendly with, as he saw some treacle fudge, which he had learned was her favorite. He thought of Professor Slughorn, his potions teacher, when he saw the crystallized pineapple, and the ice mice made him think of Peter. He picked up one of the boxes and handed it to his friend, who was following behind him. Peter accepted it, laughing.

James finally shuffled him over into a different corner of the store, which was less colorful and exuberant. Though it was less visually attractive, this was the section that did catch his eye the most. The rows and rows, the hundreds of products. The sweet smell of chocolate nearly overwhelmed him.

They had chocoballs, chocolate skeletons, chocolate cauldrons, chocolate frogs, and everything else he could think of. His mouth started watering as he spotted the giant bars of the finest Honeydukes chocolates, which were nearly as big as the cover on his trunk.

"What did I tell you?" James asked, smirking. Remus just stood, gazing around at everything, and his friends chuckled, each going off to pick out some candy for themselves.

Remus eventually decided (at the impatience of his friends) that he would buy a package of chocoballs and a few chocolate wands. He got the very kindly lady at the counter to wrap up the sweets, though at the last minute asked her to put a few chocolate frogs in, and she did, smiling.

He handed over the sickles he owed and turned to leave the shop, when he saw Peter and James carrying one of the mega bars of milk chocolate over towards the counter. He looked at them quizzically, but they just grinned cheekily back. His three friends each handed over gleaming gold galleon, and as soon as the lady had smiled and thanked them, they walked over to him and handed him the large bar.

"What… what is this?" he asked, surprised.

"A giant chocolate bar," Sirius answered. "I thought that was pretty obvious, mate."

"But you just bought it and you're giving it to me?" he asked in disbelief.

"Yeah," Peter nodded. "Surprise!"

"We decided we would last night," James said in response to Remus's stunned silence. "We figured we'd all chip in to get a huge stash of chocolate. Especially for the times when… well, when your 'furry little problem' acts up. We figured you could always use some cheering up after that."

Remus looked at the happy friends of his faces, thanking his lucky stars that he had them. They were always so amazing and supportive of him, and always tried to make bearing the full moon easier for him ever since they found out.

The day that they had confronted him about it and told him they knew what his mysterious disappearances were about, he was ready to bet they were going to drop him like a hot potato. Who would want to be friends with a werewolf? They could be in danger if something went wrong, and if the school found out, they would instantly become outcasts just like him, for a simple thing like being his friend. But they stuck by his side through thick and thin, visiting him in the hospital wing when his injuries were too severe for him to return to the dorms. Most of all, they kept his secret.

He smiled gratefully at them before shifting the surprisingly heavy weight of the chocolate bar around in his arms so he could give them each a one armed hug.

"Thank you, all of you. You guys are the best friends I could ever ask for," he said. They all looked pleased with themselves.

"It was no trouble. Honestly," Sirius said reassuringly. "You're our best mate; we'd do anything for you."

Remus couldn't stop smiling as they exited the now packed candy shop, and he laughed as he got envious looks from the smaller children milling around the village. He carried the candy around with him for the rest of their visit to the village and back up to the castle, again gaining astonished looks from the first and second year students, and even a few of the teachers. He just grinned back at them.

That night, back in the dorms, after the others were all asleep, Remus pulled the chocolate bar out from behind his trunk, where he decided he'd keep it. He unwrapped a corner of the bar and broke off a small chunk. As he popped it in him mouth and let it melt, he couldn't help but smile at the sweet taste. The taste that now made him think about his best friends, and how lucky he was that he'd found such good ones.

* * *

**Review, anyone? :]**


	3. James and Lily

**Here's chapter three! Sorry it's so late... first there was Pottermore, then I just couldn't focus... But the ever wonderful Whitewolf200056 motivated me a bit, and beta'd, so thanks to her! And this is extra long, so there you go!**

**Hope it's good and you like it and stuff! =D**

* * *

Remus was sitting in the corner of the common room, immersed in his notes. He was nearing his NEWT's, or Nastily Exhausting Wizarding Tests, and was currently attempting to study for History of Magic.

Usually, he was one of the rare few who actually had the materials to study, as he was possibly the only Gryffindor besides Lily who was able to resist Professor Binns' power to put everyone to sleep. Though he had missed nearly a week a few months back, after a particularly brutal full moon. His three friends hadn't been able to come with him to the shack he went to during his transformation, so he wasn't able to leave it and let off his energy. He'd taken it out on himself, ending up with injuries severe enough that he'd had to stay in the hospital wing for four days.

So, he was now currently sitting and trying to copy Peter's notes, though he wasn't having much luck. There were a lot of disjointed sentences and random words. Peter had obviously fallen asleep a few times as well, the sentence just stopping and a line of ink trailing towards a blob where the quill laid as he slept.

Remus tried copying down what he could, though he was interrupted as a large spot of ink appeared where his ink pot was tipped over. Sirius appeared nonplussed at the fact that he had just ruined Remus' notes; he was instead practically bouncing up and down with excitement. Remus raised an eyebrow at him while he conjured a handkerchief to try and wipe the parchment off.

"Tergeo," he said, pointing his wand and syphoning off the leftover smudges. Sirius kept staring at him, obviously waiting for him to say something. He was practically wriggling around in his seat.

Remus just went back to his notes, knowing it would exasperate his friend, and he was rewarded with an irritated sigh.

"Moony!" Sirius said, finally giving in and speaking up first. "Guess what I've got?"

"What?" Remus asked, slightly nervous. He didn't look up from his notes. He'd had Sirius ask him this question before, and it never seemed to end up with good results.

"Guess what I've got?" Sirius asked again, voice quivering from the grin on his face. Remus rolled his eyes a bit.

"What, Padfoot?"

"Look."

Remus sighed and gathered up the papers that were spread out on the table in front of them, arranging them into a neat pile and shoving them into his bag before looking. He could tell from years of experience that he wouldn't be getting any more work done as long as Sirius was still there. As soon as his supplies were back in his bag, he looked up at his anxious friend, and once he did, his attention was fully caught.

Sirius was holding an absolutely enormous bag of muggle candy. Mixed chocolate chips. Remus saw through the clear section of the packaging that it was a mixture of milk and white chocolate chunks. He immediately felt his mouth begin to water, but he also saw the giant smirk on Sirius' face.

"What about it?" he asked casually. He could tell that Sirius wanted something in return for the bag, and was determined to play it cool until he found out what it was.

"Well, I know how much you really like these muggle candies," Sirius said slowly. "And we may need a little bit of help with something…"

"What, a bribe? Really?" Remus asked, rolling his eyes.

"No! Of course not! I'm hurt you would accuse me of that, Moony!" Sirius exclaimed immediately, placing a hand on his heart and acting over-dramatic as usual. Remus snorted.

"What is it then?" he asked.

"Just a little… motivation!" Sirius answered brightly. Remus snorted again.

"I'm going to assume that 'we' means you and James. So what do you two want?" he asked, trying to get to the point right away.

"Well, first of all, just know how much trouble this was to get. I had to sneak down to Honeydukes and order it specially. It cost twice what a normal bag of chocolate goes for!" Sirius said, nodding solemnly.

"I suppose so," Remus said carefully.

"But then, that means you owe me a favor, right?" Sirius asked.

"What do you want?" Remus asked again. He was starting to doubt what he was going to be asked to do. Sirius usually didn't go through this much trouble.

"Well, you see," Sirius started of gently. Remus almost groaned, able to tell that his steely eyed friend was trying to approach this carefully. "Prongs and I were plotting…"

"Oh, god," Remus said quickly. Plotting was never good.

"No no, listen! We just need to ask you a little tiny favor!"

"And if I do this favor, then you'll reward me with that giant bag of chocolate?" Remus asked, eyeing the bag again.

"Exactly!"

Remus sighed again. He knew what he could be getting himself into, but the chocolate was so tempting...

"What do you need me to do?" he groaned.

"Okay. James thinks he's got a sure fire way to get Evans to go out with him," Sirius stated.

"Again?" Remus asked. This had happened multiple times before, each with its own… interesting outcome. Remus was a bit skeptical that it would really be 'surefire', seeming to remember James using that word before.

"Yes, again," Sirius said understandingly. "But this time, it's actually a really good plan."

"And what's my part in it?" Remus asked, fearing the worst.

"All you have to do is get Evans to come out to the Quidditch pitch in an hour. That's it," Sirius said.

"That's all I have to do?" Remus asked, almost afraid he'd heard wrong.

"That's it. What do you say?" Sirius asked, holding up the bag of chocolates again.

"James must really be serious about this one if you're bringing out the fancy chocolates," Remus said. "Deal. Now give me the bag."

"Yes!" Sirius cheered, chucking it over. Remus caught it and immediately ripped it open, popping a few of the sweet morsels into his mouth. Sirius cheered again.

"Remember," he called as he stood up. "Quidditch pitch. One hour."

Remus nodded to show he was paying attention, and Sirius got up, walking towards the door. Remus sat there for a few more minutes, eating the candies and unpacking his notes again, attempting to work a bit more. He ended up studying for another half hour, before deciding he should probably go and find Lily.

He packed up his things and ran his bag up to his dormitory, not wanting to carry it around with him while he searched. Though, he made sure to keep the bag of chocolates with him. As he stepped off of the last stair back into the common room, he scanned through the faces of the people who were sitting around lazily. He knew she hadn't been there before, but he was hoping she might have come in, making his job much easier. He sighed and walked over to the door leading to the girls' dorms, biting his lip as he thought about how he was going to find out if she was up there.

Luckily, Alice stepped out of the door as he was observing it. He jumped back as it opened, almost getting hit by it. "Excuse me, Alice? Is Lily up there?" he asked, catching his balance and her attention.

"No, she's not. Why?" she responded, turning to him.

"James," Remus sighed. He figured that would be explanation enough.

"Ah, I see. What's he got cooked up now?" she asked, nodding.

"I don't know. I've just been told to take her to the Quidditch pitch in about a half hour," Remus said, glancing at his watch.

"Well, I think she might be in the library. You could try looking there," Alice said.

"Thanks!" Remus said, hurrying off towards the portrait hole. He waved at Alice.

"Hope you find her!" she called.

"So do I," he muttered to himself, starting down the hallway quickly.

He checked his watch again as he walked into the library, seeing he had just less than fifteen minutes to get her outside. He spotted Lily's bag sitting on a nearby table, though Lily was nowhere to be seen. He scanned the shelves, looking for a trace of red hair, but saw none. So he decided he'd just go and sit at her table to wait for her to reemerge.

He caught sight of Madam Pince as he pulled the chair out and sat down, and he discreetly put the bag of chocolate into his pocket. He remembered well the last time she caught him with chocolate, and he didn't want any repeats of that particular incident. She eyed him for a moment, looking suspicious at the fact that he hadn't brought anything to work on.

He breathed a sigh of relief as Lily walked back up to the table and Madam Pince looked away. He'd though for a second that she was about ready to come and interrogate him.

"Hello, Remus," she said as she sat down. "What are you up to?"

"Well, I've been told by… someone in particular that I'm to bring you down to the Quidditch pitch in ten minutes," he said as he checked his watch again.

"Someone in particular?" she asked, raising her eyebrows. Remus nodded at her, seeing her slight exasperation. "Well, I wonder who that could be?"

Remus laughed slightly at her sarcastic tone, before saying, "Sirius reckons that James thinks he's got the perfect plan this time."

"Again?" she asked. Remus laughed loudly, earning a glare and a shushing from Madam Pince.

"That is exactly what I said," he told her, and she giggled.

"So what did they do to get you in on this one?" she asked. He spared one more look at Madam Pince, who was watching him carefully. He motioned to Lily to follow him, which she did, packing up her things.

As soon as they made it out of the library, away from Madam Pince, he produced the bag from his pocket. "Wow," she said, her eyes widening.

"Yeah," Remus agreed. "Apparently, Sirius had to place the order specially."

"Of course he did," she laughed. He offered the bag to her and she picked out a few of the white chocolate pieces.

"So, are you finally going to accept this time?" Remus asked slyly a few minutes later as they stepped out into the sunshine. She just popped another candy in her mouth as she shielded her eyes. He looked over at her, waiting for her to say something, noticing her cheeks had gone slightly pink.

"I don't know," she said finally.

"Come on. You told me a month and fifty proposals ago that you liked him," Remus said, giving her a slightly exasperated look.

"I know," she said slowly. "He's not such an egotistical prick anymore. He can actually be civil to people now. But… it just feels so weird trying to say yes. Hard to work up the courage, I guess. It's been four years of consistent no's."

"Time to break the routine, then," Remus said simply as they walked into the empty stadium. He spotted Sirius sitting in one of the seats right by the entrance, and he walked over to join him. As he sat down, he watched Lily walk onto the field.

She stopped in the middle and looked around for a few seconds. Nothing happened, and she turned back to where the two Marauders were sitting, looking at them questioningly. Sirius just waved back happily. Remus watched as she turned back, facing the goal posts on the other side, and put her hand on her hip.

"James? Hello? What is it this time?" she called, her voice floating along in the still silence.

Suddenly, a large, sparkling rainbow appeared, stretching from the ground on either side of her. At the very top, a bright white light glowed, and flower petals started to fall down around her. Lily petals, Remus guessed, knowing James.

He saw her turn around in circles, looking up at the giant rainbow, smiling and laughing. She stuck out her hand and plucked one of the petals out of the air. She examined it for a few seconds before, with a pop; it turned into a small scroll of parchment.

She unrolled it, and Remus saw it was almost completely full of inked on words, where James had most likely written. She sat down and began to read it.

"What does that say?" Remus asked, leaning over and whispering to Sirius.

"Everything," a voice whispered from over to his right. He jumped and looked over, seeing that James had suddenly appeared by his side, clutching his broomstick.

"James!" Remus whispered loudly. "Where'd you come from?"

"I'm not gonna miss this, am I?" he asked, grinning. "And in answer to your question, it says everything. Exactly how I feel, and exactly how much of a hopeless case I am when it comes to her."

Remus smiled over at his messy-haired friend, who was watching Lily's back, seeing her red hair falling around her shoulders as she hunched over the letter. The flower petals were still falling, and every now and then one would land on her shoulder. She would reach up and slowly brush it off, eyes not leaving the parchment.

"She's almost done. I'd better get down there," James said after a minute, standing up. He was suddenly looking very pale, and slightly terrified.

"James," Remus said, catching his friends' attention before he took off. "Believe me, she's gonna love it. I've got a good feeling about this one."

James nodded and clambered onto his broom, taking off and landing soundlessly behind Lily. She didn't hear him, still engrossed in reading the parchment.

"What makes you think that?" Sirius asked him, eyes turned to the scene in front of him.

"She told me," Remus said simply.

"What?" Sirius asked, looking over at him in surprise.

"Yeah. About a month ago now. She's just been trying to work up the courage to say yes."

A relieved smile appeared on Sirius' face. "Good. I'm pretty sure he would have cried if she hadn't accepted this time."

They watched as she rolled the parchment up carefully and stood back up. She suddenly whipped around, presumably because James had said something and alerted her of his presence. Her face broke into a wide grin, which Remus took as a good sign.

James suddenly held out his hand, palm up, and the petals that were still falling started swirling around, before flying together in his hand. He held up a delicate wreath of petals after a few seconds, and he slowly placed it in her hair, the soft yellow petals standing out.

She grabbed his hand as he withdrew it, looking into his eyes, which prompted Sirius to mime vomiting, and Remus to laugh. She reached up on tiptoe and kissed him, and James reacted so enthusiastically that he lifted her off her feet, twirling her around.

Sirius started clapping and cheering, and Remus couldn't help but join in. So ended four years of constant chasing, rejection, and nights spent awake consoling James. He pulled the bag of chocolate back out as he walked out of the stadium with Sirius moments later (they left the couple to it, which still hadn't broken apart).

Yes. Things were changing, and for the better. In the wake of the looming war against Voldemort, he was glad that Lily had finally given in to James. There could always be a little bit more love in the world.

* * *

**Reviews, guys? I like 'em a whole lot.** **So if you would, I'll like you a whole lot.**


	4. What a Werewolf Fears

**Chapter four! Here we go! Thanks for all of the positive feedback guys!**

**Hope you like it! =D**

* * *

With a small pop, Remus appeared on the corner of a street. He looked around for a few moments, before setting off down the sidewalk. He hummed a little bit as he strolled, hands in his pockets.

He hardly jumped at all as Sirius appeared a few feet in front of him. He just kept strolling along, Sirius waiting for him. "Ah, Moony!" he exclaimed as they shared a brief hug.

"You're not late, Padfoot. Good job," Remus said jokingly as they began walking together.

"I know! Aren't you so proud of me?" Sirius asked enthusiastically, making Remus roll his eyes.

"Yes, congratulations. Twenty years old and on time. Such an accomplishment," he said sarcastically, smiling. They turned down a walkway that trailed through a small front garden and up to a nice house.

As they reached the front door, Sirius reached out to ring the doorbell, but before his hand touched the button, the door flung open. James came stumbling out, walking backwards and looking extremely harried.

"Be right back dear! I promise!" he called over his shoulder. He turned and nearly rammed into his fellow Marauders. "Oh, you're here. Go on in, just beware. Pete's already here, you can talk to him. I've got to go, be back in no more than a half hour!"

He called the last bit over his shoulder as he made his way down the path, pushing past them. He was looking quite stressed out as he apparated with a pop, disappearing.

The two men left on the doorstep shared a worried look. "You don't think…" Remus began.

Sirius nodded. "Lily," they both said.

"What do you think we should do?" Sirius asked staring wide eyed in through the door. "We know all about her temper."

"Let's just go in and act naturally," Remus responded. "Maybe we can get her mind off whatever it is James has done this time."

They quietly walked in through the entryway, closing the door behind them. They stepped up to the door to the living room and shared one more look, before Remus steeled himself and turned the knob.

A very ruffled and very pregnant Lily was sitting on the couch, and a very nervous looking Peter was sitting across the room, shooting nervous glances at Lily every now and then. He looked very relieved as they walked in.

"Lily!" Remus said bravely, walking over to her and giving her a kiss on the cheek. Sirius followed suit, looking perhaps a bit more reluctant to come in such close contact. They settled themselves down, Sirius claiming the seat next to Peter, and Remus sitting on the couch next to Lily.

"Hello boys," she said back. There was still a hint of resentment in her voice that made Sirius and Peter wince slightly.

"So, how are you? How's the baby?" Remus asked, breaking the small bout of silence that had settled.

"Terrible. James ate the rest of my chocolate," she said, glaring at nothing in particular. After a few seconds, she added, "The baby's fine. Though it keeps kicking me in the ribs."

"When are you due, again?" Sirius asked curiously.

"The date the Medi-Witch gave us is the day after tomorrow, but she also said I could go into labor at any time." She looked around again before resentfully saying, "The baby will probably be here by the time James gets back with my chocolate."

"He said he'd be back within a half an hour, so," Sirius started, before Lily shot him a glare and he fell silent.

"He shouldn't have had to leave in the first place! The only thing I've craved this entire pregnancy is chocolate. And what does he do? He eats the last of my chocolate!" she said loudly.

The three Marauders stopped and looked around at each other, eyeing the huffy Lily cautiously. Remus could see her wand in her pocket, and from where her arm was laid across her chest, her fingers were dangerously close to it.

"That was a very stupid thing for him to do," Remus said, taking her hand, conveniently moving it away from her pocket. "He should have known better than that. You never, ever eat the last of anyone's chocolate."

"Exactly! Thank you, Remus!" she said, now starting to smile a bit. Her temperament had changed suddenly. She was now acting much happier. Sirius and Peter were looking amazed, yet relieved.

Peter's stomach suddenly growled loudly, and he put his hand over it immediately, looking at Lily as though she was suddenly going to turn on him. She just laughed.

"Are you hungry, Pete?" she asked. He nodded slowly, and she laughed again. He smiled sheepishly as he realized she wasn't going to start yelling again.

"I'll go whip something up," she said kindly. It took her a minute to get up off of the couch, her large stomach giving her minor difficulties. Once she was up, she asked, 'Does a turkey sandwich sound okay?"

"It sounds delicious," Peter said, smiling.

"Perfect. Would you boys want one too?" she asked, turning towards the others. Sirius nodded enthusiastically.

"Sure. Thank you, Lily," Remus said.

"No problem. Three turkey sandwiches coming right up." She walked into the kitchen, leaving them sitting there, Peter looking slightly relieved.

"She's scary when she's angry," he said quietly, trying to keep his voice from reaching the kitchen. Sirius nodded in agreement.

"She can definitely hold her own," he stated.

"Honestly, you two," Remus said, rolling his eyes. "All you have to do is be agreeable, calm, and kind. She'll come around."

"That's brilliant, mate," Sirius said, looking impressed.

Remus shook his head a bit, sticking his hands into his pockets. Sirius and Peter fell into conversation, and he suddenly felt something long and smooth that he definitely didn't remember. He pulled it out curiously, finding it to be a bar of chocolate.

He had just stuck it in his pocket a few days ago, after he'd had an unfortunate run in with a dementor. He'd managed to produce a patronus, thankfully achieving a corporeal one, for one of the first times. He'd successfully gotten rid of it, but he was still feeling a little bit light headed and weak all the way back to his home. He didn't want to take another chance like that.

He looked over at Sirius and Peter, who were talking about the latest model of broomsticks, before shooting a glance over at the kitchen door. He could hear Lily humming as she fixed their food. He thought about giving her the bar, it was what she had been so upset over before.

Though, James was going to be back any minute. Knowing him, he'd have bought out the entire stock of chocolate the store had. So she didn't need this particular bar. She'd be okay for ten more minutes until she had all the chocolate she wanted. He looked around one more time before opening the bar and breaking off the corner. He wrapped it back up one handed and stuck it in his pocket again. He made sure that neither of his friends was watching, and he quickly popped it into his mouth.

He had just gotten it into his mouth when Lily walked back into the room, a shiny silver platter of sandwiches in her hands. Remus was relieved that he'd managed to pull it off without the others spotting him. He chewed it a little bit, discreetly trying to let it melt enough for him to swallow it before he was noticed. He succeeded, Lily being distracted by Peter's excitement over the sandwich.

Lily sat back down next to Remus, and he said a polite thank you before reaching for the tray she had set on the coffee table. He noticed far too late that the chocolate had melted slightly on his fingers, leaving little dark smudges

He tried to retract his hand back to wipe it off before Lily saw, but it was too late. Her sharp eyes locked onto the brown stains.

"Remus!" she said sharply. "What's that?"

Peter and Sirius both looked up at the sound of her sharp tone, sandwiches suspended halfway to their mouths.

"Nothing!" he said quickly. "I was just… working in my garden before I came. Dirty fingers. I'll go wash them!"

He attempted to get up and rush from the room, but he had barely left his seat before she yelled, "Freeze!" He grimaced and sat back down.

"You have chocolate," she said, staring at him.

"No, I don't," he denied quickly.

"Yes you do."

"No."

"Remus. Give me your chocolate," Lily said firmly.

"I don't have any."

"Yes, you do."

"Nope. I don't."

"Remus John Lupin, you give me your chocolate right now!" Lily exclaimed. Her hand was inching towards her wand again. His eyes went wide.

"I… I don't…" he stuttered.

"A wolf caught in the headlights," she said smugly, her wand now in her hand. He jumped up and over to where Sirius was sitting, ducking behind the chair.

"Oi! Mate, do not put me in the middle of this!" Sirius yelped, getting up and backing away. Remus looked at Lily again, who was now standing with her arms crossed, wand clearly visible.

"Lily, dear. James will be back with your chocolate any minute!" he said anxiously.

"I don't care! I've been craving it for hours! You don't want to make me mad!" she said in a dangerous voice.

He gulped and pulled his own wand out, discreetly casting a shield charm in-between them. She had a slightly amazed look on her face. "Really Remus? A shield charm? You're going to play like that?"

He sat staring back uneasily, before she hurled a jinx so strong that it made the shield waver. She set out on an impressive display of wand-work, casting spells with incredible speed. Remus clung to his wand, doing everything he could to keep the shield charm up.

She suddenly stopped, staring at him triumphantly. He sat looking at her anxiously, confused as to why she had stopped. Suddenly, Sirius grabbed him and whipped his hand inside his jacket pocket, producing the chocolate bar and tossing it over to Lily. She caught it and sat down happily, ripping the wrapping off and taking a large bite.

Remus let his arm drop and looked over at Sirius, who was sitting back down, holding his sandwich again. Sirius just said, "Rule number one, Moony. Never mess with an angry or determined Lily. And especially not a pregnant Lily.

He looked back at Lily, who just smiled sweetly at him. "Do you want your sandwich, Remus?" she asked, offering it to him again. He sighed and grabbed it from her, sitting back down. She giggled, taking another bite.

James suddenly burst burst back in, shopping back stuffed full of chocolate in his hand. He rushed over to Lily, but stopped when he saw the chocolate bar in her hands.

"Where did you get that?" he asked loudly, looking exceptionally defeated. She laughed as Remus huffed slightly, taking another bite of his sandwich. Sirius and Peter both sniggered from behind him.

"What? What did I miss?"

* * *

**What'd ya think? **


	5. Thoughts and Memories

**Chapter five already! I'm getting in the groove of this story now! =D **

**Hope you like it as ususal! And thanks to my mind twin, Whitewolf200056 for betaing! XD**

* * *

Remus sat down at his desk tiredly, leaning his head on his hands. He was worried, he couldn't deny it. He knew something was going on. There was almost something in the atmosphere. Like it had been building up for a long time, and it was just reaching a fever pitch. Of course, he often did feel this way on the day of a full moon. Though, this time it was different.

He looked at his wristwatch, noting that it was nearly eight o' clock. Severus was to come by and drop of a goblet full of Wolfsbane potion for him in just a few minutes. He was exceptionally lucky that Severus made him the potion every month. He wouldn't be able to teach at the school in good conscience without it. He was forever grateful to his old school 'enemy', though Severus obviously still held a grudge against him. The occasional threat to reveal his werewolf status to the school and always thinking that he was be untrustworthy.

Though, was he untrustworthy? Albus definitely placed his trust in him, but should he really? Severus had tried to argue with the headmaster before, saying he might be helping Sirius Black into the school. Albus trusted him completely though. And he would never let Sirius into the school, around the children, especially around Harry.

However… he might as well be letting him in. He had another internal debate with himself whether he should tell Albus about Sirius' animagus form or not.

No, he thought. The escaped convict was most likely using Dark Magic to get inside the castle. He probably learned it from Voldemort himself. The information that Sirius was an animagus was unimportant. A little pang of mistrust ran through his mind, but he dismissed it quickly. It didn't matter. He didn't need to tell Dumbledore what he led his friend into doing.

His old friend. Old being the operative word. He couldn't count Sirius among his friends anymore. He was a traitorous murderer. Even now, thirteen years later, he was infuriated by the betrayal. How could he have done that? Executed his double agent role. Right in Voldemort's inner circle, while simultaneously acting completely normal around his 'friends'.

Yeah, right. So called friends. He'd had two of them murdered, and murdered one personally. And then getting himself locked up in Azkaban. Leaving Remus quite alone, the last of the Great Marauders and the honorary Maraudette. Left him standing in the middle of their legacy, their great friendship, which was now crumbled into nothing more than dust.

All his greatest friends, the people he trusted, the ones he turned to. Dead and gone in a single day. How racked with absolute grief he had been in the following days, weeks, months. He leaned his head down on his desk, thinking for a few more minutes about how he still missed them all, before his heart softened slightly as he thought of Harry.

He looked so like James. The first time he'd seen him on the Hogwarts Express, he thought he was seeing a ghost from his past. Or rather, a nightmare. He'd opened his eyes only to see Harry slump to the floor, deathly pale. It terrified him, made him think about what James must have looked like on that night…

Then those eyes opened and he'd caught another wave of nostalgia. He hadn't seen those eyes in thirteen years, and suddenly, there they were again.

Then all year long, every time Harry would act particularly like one of his parents. Showing great compassion or curiosity like his mother, or being a sneaky little bugger like his father.

He laughed as he thought about the night a few weeks ago when he had confiscated the Map from him. He'd been utterly shocked to see it. The last he knew, it was locked up in Filch's office somewhere.

The fact that Harry ended up with it was insane. Out of all of the students that had passed through the halls of Hogwarts since they'd left, the one Marauder descendant ends up with it. He would have expected someone more like the Weasley twins to have it.

And then the way the Map had insulted Severus, it was so reminiscent of his friends and how they had acted at school. He had nearly lost it and laughed at what 'Moony' had said.

He knew that he would eventually give it back to Harry. It only seemed right for Harry to own it. Though until Sirius was back in Azkaban, he didn't think it was quite wise to risk it. Sirius had already managed to get into the school twice. At least, he'd been detected twice. Who knows how many times he'd managed to get past everything and get inside, only to slip away again.

Past Dumbledore, all of the enchantments placed around the school. Especially the dementors.

And dementors, speaking of dementors. Harry had to deal with the dementors. At such a young age, he had so much trouble and misery and sadness in his life, they were just drawn to him. He was like a feast to them.

Then the first time they'd had lessons, Harry had said that he'd heard them. He'd heard his parents in their final moments. It was horrifying that he should hear that. It meant he still had some sort of memory of it.

No wonder he reacted the way he did. Nobody should have to hear that. Hear their parents, terrified and screaming for their lives…

His mind flashed, not for the first time, to what his friends had said before they died. Especially Peter. He'd heard accounts saying that he'd screamed 'James and Lily, Sirius! How could you?' Before he'd tried to take on Sirius himself. Even though Sirius far surpassed him in dueling skill. Remus had always found that odd. Peter had never been the one for direct action.

Then he thought about what Harry had said to him, the same night he had confiscated the Map. He'd said that he'd seen Peter. On the Map. That couldn't be right, though. Peter was dead, was gone. Sirius killed him. He couldn't be at Hogwarts. Harry must have been mistaken.

Remus had a feeling that Harry knew what had gone down on that fateful Halloween night, though. He didn't have the faintest idea how Harry had learned it all. Though in that one lesson, when they had talked about the dementors kiss. He'd been convinced Harry knew then. Since he said that some people deserved it.

He sighed and thought again about how alike Harry and his father were. James had the tendency to act rashly and say things he didn't mean when he was aggravated as well.

Though thankfully, Harry had also gained his mother's loyalty and friendship. He'd demonstrated that with Ron and Hermione and with Neville as well. Even with Hagrid. Harry stood up for him whenever the Slytherins were too harsh or particularly annoyed. He'd had many conversations with Hagrid about the boy.

That reminded him… The hippogriff that Hagrid was so fond of. Buckbeak. The one that had attacked Draco Malfoy. Tonight was the night that it was sentenced for execution. An extremely unfair execution, in his mind.

Though, if he knew Harry at all, he thought about the possibility that he had inherited enough of his mother's kindness and friendship to want to be there for his giant friend. It was exactly what Lily would do.

He wondered for a moment how Harry might be able to manage it, thinking at first that there was no way he could. The teachers and prefects patrolling around the school. Before he remembered the cloak. Albus had told him that he had returned James' cloak to the boy. Based on that, he would have bet all his possessions that Harry would be down at Hagrid's Hut.

Remus opened the top most desk drawer, seeing a few spare chocolate bars in there. He'd made sure to stock up when they'd started Anti Dementor lessons. Even though Harry had almost always managed a weak shield form of the patronus, he'd still be left weak. And the chocolate certainly helped.

Not that he'd need an excuse to have a drawer full of chocolate. He moved most of the chocolate off to the side, finding the Marauders Map underneath. He fished it out, and after a second's thought, pulled out a chocolate bar as well. He unwrapped it and took a bite, before pulling his wand out of his pocket.

"I solemnly swear I am up to no good," he said. He took another bite of the chocolate as he watched the thin lines of ink spread across the pages. He looked up to the title, running his fingers across it lightly. 'Messrs. Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs are proud to present the Marauders' Map.'

He smiled again as he remembered back to the days when he had first made it with his three friends. They'd started work on it in their third year, and they'd kept adding to it all throughout the rest of their years at school, as they found new passages and tunnels. Up until the day near the end of seventh year, when Peter had an unfortunate run in with Filch.

Remus scanned the map, his eyes floating over various people. Albus, in his office. Severus, in the dungeon, hunched over a cauldron. Mrs. Norris, sniffing around the base of the Astronomy Tower. His eyes finally landed on Gryffindor Tower, where he saw most of the Gryffindors congregated in the common room. A few students were up in their dormitories, including Harry and Ron's fellow third years. But those two troublemakers were nowhere to be seen. He noticed that Hermione was gone as well, and that confirmed it.

He started tracing along the path to the front doors, catching up with the trio just as they stepped outside.

He watched the three, who were obviously under the cloak, as they were standing so close together. They made it down to Hagrid's Hut, and he saw that Hagrid was pacing back and forth inside, stopping every once in a while to look out the window before setting off again. He seemed considerably distressed.

He saw the Hagrid dot move over to the door, letting the students in. He left the Map open, watching the four dots interact as he thought. He decided that he couldn't tell anyone about Harry and his friends breaking the rules. Not when they were doing it to be there for their friend. After all, hadn't three of his friends broken the rules to be there for him?

He sat thinking a while longer before he looked back at the map. He saw the names Albus Dumbledore, Cornelius Fudge, Walden McNair, and Nigel Serviceberry making their way down the path to the little hut. He cast his eyes back to Hagrid's, seeing that the students hadn't left yet.

Finally, he saw Hagrid usher the others through the back door, just as the four men reached the front. The three students skirted around the pumpkin patch and started back up to the school, and he sighed in relief, glad they weren't about to be caught.

As they made their way up the grassy hill, he suddenly spotted something strange about the group. He could see the names Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley, and Hermione Granger moving along, but he noticed that they were now joined by another name. Peter Pettigrew.

Shock reeled through him as he sat there staring at the little words on the parchment. Peter was alive. Sirius actually hadn't killed him. The map never lied. Harry had not been mistaken.

Thoughts flashed around his head. _The biggest part of Pettigrew they found was his finger. _What did that mean? Peter managed to escape, but had his finger cut off? Or something else…

And what in the world was Peter doing with the students? How would he be walking along with them? Where had he come from, how was he on school grounds?

The tiny dot marked as Peter suddenly broke away from the three, streaking away, and the dot marked as Ron chased after him. Harry and Hermione followed behind… followed them right into the shadow of the Whomping Willow. The Ron dot finally caught up to the Peter one and wrestled with it for a moment. Remus was gripping the edge of his desk very hard.

He finally saw the Ron and Hermione dots back away from the tree, but another dot suddenly flew out of the forest towards them. It streaked across the page, and Remus watched, heart thumping, as it collided with the Harry dot, sending it flying. Horror-filled visions suddenly filled his head of what might happen.

But then… that dot left Harry's alone. It instead ran over to the dot marked Ronald, dragging him and the dot marked Peter down the hidden passageway at the base of the tree.

What was Sirius doing? Why had he taken Ron? Unless he meant to grab Peter and Ron was an unfortunate side complication. But how would that work? How could Sirius drag two people down the passageway? They wouldn't fit.

But what if… maybe Peter wasn't quite human at the moment.

He stared at the three dots, watching them until they disappeared. He also saw with a pang that Harry and Hermione followed along, accompanied by someone, or something, named Crookshanks.

He didn't take a second thought before he sprinted out of his office, leaving the map on his desk. He had no idea what was going on. Only that three of the Marauders were about to meet once again, in the shack that he vowed he was never going to set foot in again.

And perhaps, the truth of October the thirty first, Nineteen Eighty One was about to finally be revealed.

* * *

**Tell me how you liked it! Pretty please! **

**Everyone who reviews gets a hug! :]**


	6. The Wedding

Remus stood looking at his reflection in the full length mirror. He brushed a piece of lint off of his sleeve and straightened his tie for the tenth time, before resuming pacing back and forth.

He watched his shoes as he walked back and forth. They were shined perfectly; he could almost see his reflection in them. A very pale reflection. He twitched the hem of his black dress robes slightly, so they covered up his shoe.

He coughed slightly, trying to rid himself of the nervous feeling he had settling itself down inside his stomach. His mind was reeling with the decision he was making.

He was sitting in Bill's old room in the Burrow. Wearing dress robes, dress shoes, a tie, and his hair was combed down neatly, thanks to Molly.

Married. He was going to be married in less than a half an hour. To someone so young, with so much to lose. He was terrified that she was going to get hurt somehow.

She was tough, he knew that. She was an Auror for god's sake. She could take care of herself if she needed to. But all the same…

He'd try to protect her as much as he could from his Werewolf form. He'd take Wolfsbane potion every cycle, no matter how much he'd have to pay or where he'd have to go to get his hands on some. He wouldn't ever put her in that danger.

Emotionally, though. He was terrified of how she'd react. How she'd respond to having a husband that turned into a monster every month. What would she say if she ever saw him in his werewolf form? Of course, he'd never let that happen. Still, though. What would she do?

And then there was the fact that she would be a werewolf's wife. People were always shying away and discriminating against him. By marrying her, he'd be putting her in that exact same position as well. He didn't want to subject her to the ruthless tormenting and the sneers he received each and every day.

He could never have a child with her, either. He could never father a child, ever. It would be like him, he was sure of it. He'd give her a child just like him, another monster running around. He couldn't put the burden he carried off onto another person, especially an innocent child.

There was so little he could give her. No money, no steady job, he couldn't give her a family. All of that, with the addition of insults being hurled at her all over the place. He couldn't do this. He couldn't go through with it. He'd have to cancel this wedding.

He was at the point of stepping out of the room to find somebody, anybody, and make sure this didn't happen. He couldn't allow her to waste her life on him. A scarred, broken, monster of an old man like himself. He loved her too much to let her do that.

He did love her. Oh, god, did he love her. He knew she loved him right back, just as deeply. She'd told him time and time again, when they were alone, in front of a room full of people. Over and over. 'I don't care. I want _you._ I love _you._

His hand froze, inches from the doorknob. He sighed and moved back to the mirror, looking at himself again. Looking at the scars on his face, his hands, and his sandy hair with so much grey in it.

The internal battle he was having with himself was raging full force inside his head. It felt like all of the Death Eaters and the members of the Order were suddenly running around in his skull, casting curses at each other and screaming.

The door in the corner of the room opened with a soft creak, and a head of balding red hair popped in. "Remus? Are you ready?" Arthur asked.

Remus groaned and went to sit down on the bed, putting his hands over his face. "I don't think I can do this, Arthur," he said, his voice muffled.

"Nonsense," Arthur replied, stepping inside and shutting the door behind him. He came and sat down next to Remus, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"I just… I can't do this to her," Remus whispered, looking up at him.

"Do what? Have her marry the man she's in love with?" Arthur asked wisely.

"No!" Remus shouted, shooting up and beginning to pace around the room again. "Have her marry a dangerous man! One that will bring her nothing but unhappiness, ridicule, and pain!"

"Remus! Listen to me! That's enough!" Arthur said, getting up and stopping his frantic pacing by putting his hands on his shoulders forcefully. "She loves you, and that's all that matters. She knows what she's doing. She's a strong woman, she can handle herself!"

"But," Remus started to object, though Arthur wouldn't let him get a word in.

"Let me ask you this. Does she love you?" he asked.

"Well, yes, but-" Remus tried, before he was cut off.

"And do you love her?" Arthur asked him firmly.

Remus shifted his gaze a bit, before mumbling, "Of course I do. I love her so much."

"Then there you go! You don't need any other reasons to or to not! You both love each other, and that's what matters!"

Remus's mind floated back to the time he'd spent with her in the past weeks. They hadn't officially been together for very long, but it was the happiest he'd been in quite a while. He smiled a little bit, and so did Arthur.

"See? There you go. You're realizing exactly what you've got waiting for you out there," Arthur stated smugly.

"She is amazing," Remus said quietly.

"She definitely is. Now hurry up, or you'll be late to your own wedding!" Arthur said, walking out of the room.

Remus took one more look in the mirror at himself. The grin on his face made him smile even wider. He now looked much younger, and much better. He gave a last smile before he followed his friend downstairs.

It was going to be a very small wedding, he knew. The Burrow couldn't hold too many people, and besides, in less than a week, it was going to be stuffed to beyond capacity for Bill's wedding. For now, just the Weasleys plus Fleur, her parents, and Hermione were here. And Hagrid. He'd shown up that morning, saying he wouldn't miss it for the world.

Remus walked up to the altar, where Kingsley would be marrying them shortly, and looked out to the few people there. They'd all dressed up as well, even though he'd told them they didn't have to. The females were all beaming at him as he stood there fidgeting. Hagrid sat in the back, handkerchief peeking out of his pocket. Bill came up and stood by him, as he'd asked him to be his best man.

"How are you?" Bill asked, and Remus took a deep breath.

"Nervous," he admitted. "Just think, in a few days, this will be you."

"I know," Bill said, looking over at Fleur, who gave him a wave from where she was seated between George and Hermione.

Kingsley came up to them then, wearing white and gold robes. "Are you set, Remus?" he asked in his calm, deep voice. Remus almost felt a little bit calmer at that, somehow.

"I… I think so," he said. Kingsley nodded to Hermione, who got up and left the room.

Remus stared at the doorway where he knew she'd appear momentarily. His soon to be wife. Just the thought of that made his heart feel like it was doing backflips in his chest.

Molly caught his eye and gave him a smile, and he returned it nervously. The Twins were both looking excited, as was Ron. His new mother in law looked like she was about to cry, a watery smile of her face and a tissue clamped tightly in her hand. Arthur sat down in one of the chairs and nodded at him.

Suddenly, Hermione came hurrying back and resumed her seat next to Ron. Just a few seconds later, some music began to play, echoing through the house.

His breath hitched as she walked in. Her hair, the favorite bubble gum pink, was grown out long, so that there were curls falling softly around her shoulders. Her eyes were a light brown today, and he noticed that they were roughly the same color as his. She was smiling widely, and her face lit up when she saw him.

"Wow," he whispered, now amazed that he'd ever debated not marrying her. Her father was on her arm, and Ginny followed behind her, acting as her bridesmaid and carrying the train of her white dress. It had lace that covered her shoulders and crept down her arms, sparkling in the light.

She made it up to them and her father kissed her on the cheek before going and sitting down. The bouquet of pink roses, which matched her hair, was taken by Hermione, who supplied Ginny with one of her own once the train of the dress was set.

As the love of his life looked up into his eyes, Remus swore he felt his heart melt at her sheer beauty. He marveled again, how could he have debated doing this?

"You're so beautiful," he whispered, and she smiled.

"You're not so bad yourself," she countered. "Very handsome."

He had to stop himself from kissing her right that second.

The ceremony seemed to go by in a blur, he lost parts of it while he had his eyes trained on her. He realized that he wasn't the slightest bit nervous anymore.

He stumbled through repeating Kingsley's words, and when it was her turn, she said them with complete confidence.

When it came time to put the ring on her finger, his own fingers shook as he picked it up and slipped it on. She beamed at it for a few seconds, before she picked up his, showing off her famous clumsiness as she promptly dropped it. It rolled underneath the chairs that had been set up, and everyone chuckled as Fred ran up to them and gave it back to her. She graciously accepted it and slipped it on his left ring finger.

"Remus Lupin, do you take Nymphadora Tonks, who prefers to be known by her surname only," Kingsley said, as she sent him a look. She smiled as he added the last part and he continued, "To be your lawfully wedded wife?"

A wide grin spread out on his face as he said, "I most definitely do." She crinkled her nose up a little as she laughed.

"And Nymphadora Tonks, who still likes her last name better, do you take Remus Lupin to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"Absolutely, I do," she said happily.

"Well then. I now pronounce you man and wife," Kingsley said. "What are you waiting for, Remus? Kiss your bride!"

"I thought you'd never say that," Remus murmured, before he finally kissed his _wife._ He wrapped his arms around her and dipped her, and he felt her laugh.

A storm of clapping broke out from the small audience, and he heard a few wolf whistles from the Twins. He stood her back up and they clasped hands, grinning out at everyone. The girls all had watery smiles now, and Hagrid had pulled out his handkerchief. Arthur was giving him an approving smile.

They walked down the makeshift aisle, everyone still clapping and cheering until they gained the privacy of stepping into the Burrow's kitchen.

"Hello, Husband," Tonks said, turning and looking at him.

"Hello, Wife," he replied. They smiled at each other before they kissed again.

"Molly has arranged us a dinner," Tonks said, after they broke apart. "Then we can go back to our place and celebrate… alone."

She smiled a sort of devilish and flirty smile up at him. He still couldn't fathom that he'd almost stopped this from happening.

"I couldn't think of anything I'd rather do," he said, hands on her hips.

"Oh, and I got us a little something special for our… celebration," she said, walking over to the fridge. She opened it and produced… a bottle of chocolate sauce. His heart skipped a beat and his mouth dropped open as she winked at him. He groaned a little as she put it back.

"I love you so much," he said finally, kissing her again.

"I know," she said simply, grabbing his hand and leading him back into the others. Though, for the rest of the night, his mind remained on his beautiful wife, and the bottle of chocolate sauce resting in the fridge.


	7. Final Battle

**Aww. Guys. Last chapter! So sad. I quite like this story.**

**Anyways, I hope you like it! =D**

* * *

Remus stood up in the Astronomy tower, looking down upon the grounds of Hogwarts. Looking at all of the flashing lights that appeared every time a curse was hurled at someone. The bodies and rubble laying around. Hearing the screaming, the horrible screaming. All of the awful fighting going on.

He cast a few curses down at an Acromantula that was climbing up the side of the tower, managing to hit its underbelly and knocking it back. It fell into another monster spider that was climbing up behind it, and they hit the ground together, narrowly avoiding two people who were dueling.

It looked like this would be the final battle of the war. It was the worst fighting he'd seen so far, both from this war and the last. Things looked like they were reaching a fever pitch as well. Kingsley was behind him, shooting curses from the opposite side, and Arthur was guarding the door, stopping the Death Eaters who were attempting to use the tower as a vantage point, just as they were.

He dodged a sudden jet of green light that had been fired off, feeling it whiz past his right ear, ruffling his hair. "Close one, Remus!" Kingsley called, shooting off his own curses down at the grounds.

He looked down at the scene below again, his heart thumping a bit harder, and saw one of the giants take a swipe at a few people, and winced as they went flying. He saw another duel near there come to an end as an explosion hit and both duelers went flying. Remus cast a cushioning charm on the student dueler, who slowed down and stopped just before she hit the solid brick wall. She looked around for a few seconds after she stood back up, trying to figure out what had happened, before she was engaged in battle again with another passing Death Eater.

Another Auror, he saw, slumped to the ground on top of a pile of rubble as a green jet of light hit him in the back. Remus shook his head, thinking again for a second about how glad his wife wasn't at Hogwarts tonight. If she were, there was a very good chance she'd be hurt.

There was already a very good chance that he wouldn't make it out of this fight unscathed. He knew how exceptionally ferocious the fighting was at this, the last battle. Voldemort wouldn't go without a huge fight, he would employ every Death Eater, follower, creature, and dirty trick he could. Which was causing a lot of troubles for their side.

He was exceptionally powerful, had resources that the Order most likely had no clue about. While the Order was a force to be reckoned with themselves, having a lot of power to their name as well, he couldn't help but hope that it was enough to overcome the Dark side.

Right now, it looked like they were having a pretty tough time. He could spot injured and bleeding people nearly everywhere he looked. The giants were really taking a toll on them, able to knock out five people in one blow.

With another loud bang, he saw an explosion go off at the foot of the tower, making it shake slightly. Debris went flying and hit various people, though for the most part it looked like it hit Death Eaters. One of them was struck in the back of the head, and he could just see a trail of blood start down his face.

Yes, he was glad his wife wasn't there. She was at home with her mother, and their child. Teddy. His adorable little Teddy. He absolutely adored the little baby, who'd had bright purple hair when he'd left. He was just a few weeks old, yet Remus loved him with all of his heart. He hated to think of the possibility that he'd never see him again, but he knew that it was very real.

At least his mother was home with him, if he were to get hurt or killed. He wasn't worried about Teddy's future, as long as his mother was there to take care of him.

And his Godfather. His wonderful Godfather. Who was very likely somewhere in considerably more danger that he was at the moment. He and Dora couldn't have thought of a better person to ask, and neither of them regretted the decision one bit. He just hoped desperately that Harry would be able to be there to see Teddy as he grew up. That Teddy would have a better experience with Harry than Harry had gotten with Sirius. That Harry would be able to end the war and beat Voldemort.

Remus knew he was a strong wizard. He'd known ever since Harry was just thirteen years old and had produced the fully fledged Patronus. A corporeal Patronus. He just hoped again that Harry would be able to overcome this.

He had every confidence in him. But just how many people would be killed or injured before the battle came to an end worried him. The battle could rage on for days and days. The longest battle in Wizarding history, he knew, had lasted over two weeks.

A Death Eater suddenly swooped down on a broom and shot a curse that forced Remus to duck down to the floor to dodge the green light that flew at him. His head banged into a board that was slightly askew, and he could feel the blood start to seep down his forehead slowly. His left leg caught on a loose nail and ripped the leg of his trousers, the various contents of his pocket scattering across the floor.

Kingsley shot a stunning spell at the masked man, who was attempting to swoop down and land in the tower. The spell hit the Death Eater straight on, and he crumpled back, falling off the rail and hitting a black robed companion on the ground.

"Are you alright?" Arthur asked, coming over to Remus, having noticed the blood on his forehead that was now creeping down his cheek.

"I'm fine, I just scratched my head on the railing as I ducked," Remus responded, standing up. He went to reach in his pocket for his handkerchief, but found that his hand went straight through his pocked and out the hole that had been torn.

He noticed his things scattered across the floor, and with one last look over the edge of the tower, he went over to pick them up. He picked up the handkerchief first, using it to wipe off his face, wincing as he saw the shocking red stain on the previously white cloth. Keeping that in his left hand, he reached over and picked up a few spare sickles and his wallet, shoving them into his other pocket.

He spotted a small picture that must have fallen out of his wallet. It was one that had been taken just a few weeks ago, on the day Teddy had been born. Dora was holding the little boy in a bundle of blankets, smiling down at him. A little fist was and a tuft of blue hair were just visible. Remus grinned at the picture, putting it in the pocket inside of his jacket.

The last thing left to pick up was something in a shiny and crinkly wrapper. A chocolate frog. He remembered Dora tossing it to him just as he was running out the door. "Just in case the dementors go after you," she'd said, before giving him a quick kiss.

He wiped off his forehead again and shoved the now slightly red cloth into his pocket. The package had come open slightly, and he ripped it open the rest of the way, taking the chocolate out and breaking off a piece. He stuck the little piece in his mouth as he walked back over to the railing , suddenly feeling much warmer and happier.

He pulled the little card out of the package out of curiosity, and saw that it was of Dumbledore. He almost laughed. How ironic could it be that he got the same card on the first day he came to this school, and the day that could very well be his last.

He popped the rest of the chocolate in his mouth before pulling out his wand again, shooting a few curses down at the still raging battle, before turning back to the card.

The day he first got this card, he thought of this great man as a sort of protector. Someone who'd always be there to stick up for him. Now, he was dead and gone. He wasn't protecting him, or anyone else, anymore.

Very suddenly, the card he was holding was set aflame, and the fire was licking at his fingers. Remus flung it away from himself, out of his hands, and it sailed over the railing and down out of sight, down towards the battle.

Remus turned towards the door, where the spell had come from, and where there was now a lot of shouting. The first thing he saw was the three Death Eaters laying stunned on the staircase, followed by the whole group of them that were suddenly swarming the tower. Arthur and Kingsley jumped in and began dueling, yet there were still more black-robed people jumping over the unconscious three and entering.

The Death Eater who had set the card on fire, Antonin Dolohov, was sneering at him. Remus leapt into action, throwing curses and fighting as hard as he could. Hoping yet again that this battle would soon be over, and he could be back holding his son and kissing his wife in a happier world, one free of fear and fighting.

* * *

**So, what did you think? Sad it's over? I am. *pouts***

**Ah well, just have to keep writing some new stuff! *has ideas***

**Review? Pretty please?**


End file.
